


i'm not red riding hood (but I think the wolves have got me)

by river_soul



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Gecko Brothers help Kate celebrate her 18th birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not red riding hood (but I think the wolves have got me)

Richie doesn’t touch her again, not like that night in the club, until her 18th birthday.  

She’s never told him the date but _he know_ s, just like he does with everything, and she wakes up that morning to a cupcake on her nightstand.

It’s red velvet, her favorite. 

—

The dress Seth buys for her is a pretty, floral thing but it’s not a dress for a little girl. The sweetheart neckline dips low, lower than she’s comfortable with but she feel beautiful, powerful even as she studies her reflection in the mirror. Seth smiles when he sees her in it and the kiss he ghosts over the swell of her cheeks is warm and dry, almost paternal.

She thinks of her father then, thinks of Scott. It’s been eight months, she realizes, since they buried them. Eight months since her world fell apart and they’ve been running further and further south. Seth, she knows, is trying to make this day special, to make it ok.

“Come on sis,” he says with a grin, “Time to take you out on the town.”

Kate doesn’t have the heart to tell him she doesn’t think anything will ever be ok again.

—

The club they take her to after dinner is an old, run down place on the edge of town. The music is loud and the warm press of sweaty bodies they push through to get to the bar makes Kate’s skin prickle unpleasantly. But Richie’s hand is firm and sure against the small of her back, urging her forward.

At the bar Seth shows her how to take tequila shots and she watches him lick the salt off the back of his hand, throat constricting, before he chases the shot with a lime wedge.  

“Your turn now kitten,” he tells her, using two fingers and condensation from her water glass to wet the skin of her wrist before salting it. Behind her Richie shifts closer and Kate can feel the stiff fabric of his suit jacket brush against the bare skin of her arm as he reaches over her for the shot and lime wedge. Kate’s unprepared for the feel of Richie’s mouth, hot and wet, against the soft skin of her wrist to protest when he pulls her towards him.

She feels lightheaded when he presses another shot into her hand and urges her to lick at the same spot on her wrist where his mouth was just a moment ago.  Her eyes water at the taste of the tequila and Seth laughs behind her but Richie watches her hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, new [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends are always welcome!


End file.
